


Still Waters

by Alphinia



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: 1x08, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jiara - Freeform, Missing Scene, being there for each other, jj and kiara, not heavy on romance but definitely jiara intended, they are crushing on each other but they definitely don't waste time worrying about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinia/pseuds/Alphinia
Summary: John B is missing, Pope has left for his scholarship interview, and JJ and Kiara are left with each other to lean on.OR a reasonable but Jiara heavy take on the missing scene from 1x08. Set after Pope and Kie's fight about John B and before John B reunites with JJ and Kie.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I read that there was possibly a Jiara scene cut from 1x08, I HAD to write this, because not only does it expand Kiara's backstory (which is really needed in the show), but it also gives Jiara some much deserved time together. In reality, I bet whatever scene they filmed also included Pope, but then I noticed that JJ and Kiara were in the same clothes the next day, so I just went with it. 
> 
> Also, please don't take this as Pope bashing. This is in Kie's POV after they just had their fight, so of course there are a few negative thoughts in here about him haha.

The roar of the boat’s motor was the only sound that drowned out the suffocating silence on the journey to Heyward’s dock.

“Good luck, man,” JJ muttered, and Kiara assumed Pope must have climbed out of the boat. Assumed, because she didn’t feel like looking at him after their fight, and she was fairly sure he wouldn’t be looking at her, either.

Instead, she ignored Pope’s grunted reply of farewell and kept her gaze glued to the inky waters on the other side of the boat. There was already a guilty edge to his tone, and she knew he’d come crawling back within the next day or so and they’d forgive one another, but now was not that time.

Kiara couldn’t believe him, honestly. How could he not be worried about John B? Their best friend, their _family_ , was quite clearly teetering on the edge of a cliff he wouldn’t be able to climb back up were he to take the plunge, and Pope was worried about college. There were two years and other opportunities between now and then.

If they successfully dug out their four hundred million, he wouldn’t even _need_ a scholarship.

JJ was still quiet. Normally, he’d make a joke to lighten her up, but the solemn air he’d had about him since the previous night only served to remind her of his problems as well.

John B was probably plotting a murder, JJ was living in a house with someone who she worried would end up killing _him_ , and Pope was more worried about a scholarship.

“Can you believe him?” Kiara couldn’t help but snap.

JJ spared her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the water ahead. She knew he could drive this route in his sleep, but with the luck they were having, they’d crash over some debris from the hurricane if he didn’t keep his focus.

“You know how obsessive Pope is about his college shit, Kie.”

“Would _you_ pick it over your friends, if you were him?” She pulled her knees to her chest, cocking her head like she was curious to hear his answer even though she already knew it. JJ would walk through hell itself for any of them, even if it left him nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes.

He hesitated. “Doesn’t matter. My dumbass can’t get a scholarship, anyway.”

They fell into silence again, albeit a much less tense one than when Pope had still been in the boat. Kiara hardly realized which way they had headed until the sound of the motor fell away and JJ was tying the boat up at John B’s dock.

“What’re you doing?”

JJ glanced up, his backwards red cap still bright in the moonlight. “I dunno know, Kie, we can’t just turn over the whole island. I figured maybe he’d come back here.”

“But…” She took a deep breath, realizing the logic in his statement. She hated this, hated not being able to do something right that very second, but she had to admit, JJ was right. If John B wasn’t at the Cameron’s, they really had no other way of figuring out where he might be. “Okay. Sorry. You’re right.”

“I usually am,” he tried to joke, but there was a lack of humor in his tone.

JJ leapt up onto the dock, and then held out a hand to her wordlessly. He almost always did this to help her off the boat, even though she’d been stepping in and out of boats since she could walk. She knew it was some made up game to charm her, because he was JJ and he was unable to help himself, but tonight, the familiar gesture comforted her. She let him pull her up, giving his hand a brief squeeze of thanks before letting go.

Side by side, they made their way to John B’s run down fishing shack. Kiara tried to burry the swell of disappointment when they shoved open the door and no signs of life could be detected.

“He’ll be back,” JJ assured her, dumping his backpack onto the pull out couch. Despite his words, he headed straight to the kitchen, popped open a can of beer, and then stared at it. He stared some more. “Fuck. I can’t even drink this.”

“I know.” Kiara slid onto the pull out, trying to fight the urge to put her head in her hands. “I just really wish we knew where he was. I hope he’s okay.”

Something unreadable flashed across JJ’s face, but it was gone in an instant. He wandered to the middle of the living room and just stood there, tapping his thumbs against his thigh. JJ hardly ever got still when he was anxious over something.

“Me too.” Another pause, and Kiara looked down to count the flowers on her shorts. “He totally forgives you though, you know.”

Kiara immediately knew that the _he_ JJ was referring to wasn’t Pope. She looked up, surprised, even though she probably shouldn’t have been. JJ was watching her with knowing eyes.

They really didn’t give him enough credit for how introspective he could be, when he wanted. Probably because he usually kept everything he’d gathered to himself, but Pope bringing it up had to have made him think about it.

“John B is too sensitive to hold grudges and shit.”

“I know. It’s just…”

Kiara broke off. She could be fun, adventurous Kie all day long, could discuss her wildest dreams and hopes for her future with her three boys. But when it came to talking about her insecurities, especially ones like her Kook year, because she knew she’d screwed up by ditching her real friends for the Kooks, okay? She knew. But it had been easy at the time, and fitting in at the Kook Academy with the Queen Bee herself at her side? It had been impossible for fifteen-year-old Kiara to pass up.

She’d screwed up, and she regretted it, and now she really just wanted to be there for John B after hardly being a presence in his greatest time of need.

But then it hit her that she was sitting with a boy who’d literally bared the fractured pieces of his soul in her arms not twenty-four hours ago, so it wasn’t like he was going to judge her.

“I just hate how I left you guys. You know?” Her voice came out a little choked, and she knew it was too much to hope he didn’t notice.

“I know.”

He did know.

When Kiara had come back to them, lonely and cracked and carrying a case of beer as a peace offering, John B had welcomed her almost immediately. Pope followed shortly after, grumbling, but trying his best not to make her feel like the scum of the earth, either.

JJ was different. There weren’t many people in his life that he let in, so he seemed to take her leaving as a personal offense. He had hardly spoken to her for weeks.

There was never any big dramatic gesture of forgiveness, but gradually, he’d started laughing at her jokes again, smiling when she showed up, and arguing over surfing technique. They got back to their new normal, and she knew all she’d had to do was make him believe she wasn’t going to up and ditch them again.

The pullout slumped, and she realized JJ had sat down beside her. He wasn’t touching her, but he was closer than he’d probably normally sit. The warmth radiating off him soothed her about as much as it was possible to be soothed right then, and she had to fight the urge to lean into it.

She was sweaty, broken, and in the day’s too tight clothes, but at least she had JJ by her side.

“Fuck. This is a mess.” Kiara glanced at JJ, and could see that his golden hair was standing on end from salt and where he’d run his fingers through it. It was another tick of his that tended to increase when he was really stressed about something.

“ _We’re_ a mess,” Kiara corrected. She nudged his arm with hers, but didn’t fully pull away. She liked the physical reminder that someone was there with her, and even more so that that someone was JJ.

He let out a puff of air somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. “You’re telling me.”

“Hey,” she said, after a moment, and his skin was still warm against hers. A sudden rush of affection welled in her chest, but she didn’t allow herself much time to think on it. Now definitely wasn’t the time. “Thanks.”

His throat bobbed, and she knew she didn’t have to clarify. “You too.”

It could’ve been hours or minutes later when Kiara woke with a crick in her neck and her head snuggled up against JJ’s shoulder. Groggy, she nuzzled her nose into his shirt, breathing in the scent of saltwater and a hint of weed. Unfortunately, the bliss between waking and sleep didn’t last long.

_Tap. Tap tap tap._

John B was still missing.

Kiara shot up from her seat, eliciting a groan of protest from the blonde beside her. Naturally, he was still asleep, because it would take Hurricane Agatha herself to wake him. He hardly budged when the clanging from outside continued.

She tossed the blinds aside, but before she could make anything out, the front door slammed open. John B stood there, eyes red rimmed from anger, crying, or both.

“The gold’s gone.”

 _Yep_ , she thought, as she stepped forward to wrap him in her arms. Personal matters would definitely have to wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Jiara with me on my tumblr "stydialarke"


End file.
